


StarMail

by TroyBolton



Series: King of Far, Far Range [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crutchie owns a slime ranch, Davey has forever stained his hands in whatever the fuck he works with, Davey is a slime scientist sort of, Everything about this is fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Les helps Crutch around the ranch, M/M, Other, Slime Rancher AU, Sort of? Honestly?? I don't know when Slime Rancher takes place, Spot and Race ALSO own a ranch together, in the slime science area because hes a fool and doesn't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyBolton/pseuds/TroyBolton
Summary: Crutchie considered his life as a slime rancher quite perfect. The slime were happy, most silos held food and supplies, he had enough plorts to be considered wealthy and the spring sells have been quite good. Not to mention he only just recently made an area for hen-hens and their families to share with the puddle slime seeing as those slime in particular didn’t eat anything other than water.Life was good.Until he received a message in his star mail about a deal from someone he never even heard of before.





	1. New Rancher / Possible Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First mistake of the fic: Calling it 'Snail Mail' instead of 'Star Mail' because I posted it at 3 am and got them mixed up.  
> Problem solved though.

Crutchie considered his life as a slime rancher quite perfect. The slime were happy, most silos held food and supplies, he had enough plorts to be considered wealthy and the spring sells have been quite good. Not to mention he only just recently made an area for hen-hens and their families to share with the puddle slime seeing as those slime in particular didn’t eat anything other than water.

Life was good.

Until he received a message in his star mail about a deal from someone he never even heard of before. Something about collecting plorts from a new slime called ‘Quicksilver’. It made Crutchie laugh a little, either this rancher was a comic fan or he just ironically happened to name them that without knowing. Crutchie was almost happy to take the offer and what deals it came with, but he told the other he had to think about it considering he did in fact have a only partially working leg.

He mostly got around via jet pack and that alone took most energy out of the rest of his equipment. So he couldn't take the job just yet. Maybe Davey would be interested?

Speaking of, David spent most days in the slime science area, studying and testing new things on a few of Crutchie’s slime. He and Crutchie knew each other for quite a while after Crutchie found Davey and his brother Les in the Indigo Quarry. They were hungry and hiding and Crutchie gave them a home, Davey only proved he was incredibly useful a few days after when he found out about Crutchie’s slime science area.

He smiled to himself just thinking about the memory.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_“This...this place belongs to_ you _?” Davey was blown away. It wasn’t much to look at now but to him, the small science corner was absolutely incredible. Crutchie was fond of the look of excitement, he felt that same way when inheriting the ranch._

_“Well yes, I unlocked this area not to long ago once I raised enough. I don’t really use it much though. If….you want to-”_

_“I couldn't!” the older boy quickly flipped around, eyes filled with surprise and the smallest bit of panic, “I can't take this from you I-I... this place is yours! You already gave Les and I a place to stay I really couldn't ask for anything m-”_

_“David Jacobs, you calm down and breathe.” Crutchie laughed, “I just told you I don't use the place, I don't have time to use it while Im taking care of the ranch and exploring. I would be much happier knowing its being used and taken care of by someone I trust Davey.”_

_“I uhm...really? You sure? Because you could always say no.” Davey was clearly shaking with excitement at the thought of having a place to work and create, Crutchie wasn’t going to ruin that for him and nodded._

_“Go wild, I’ll send over any blueprints I may find in the scattered treasure pods.” he grinned. And with that, Davey took off to the lab and immediately began to explore and mess with everything there. Crutchie was always sure to keep sending materials for him to use while he found them on his travels._

_Davey was sure to supply Crutchie with drills and teleports to place down and bring him home faster._

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Davey was up fairly early that day, he spends 99% of his time in the science area and he couldn't be happier.

“Oh Crutchie! You’re up early today.” he grinned, happily hugging his friend.

“Well I wanted to get an early start yeah? Gotta make sure that hen-hen feeder you made is workin’ right this morning after the uh...incident.”

Davey blushed. “I didn't...I never predicted the uhm...that the feeder would over feed and make them a hill to get out of their pen.” he laughed awkwardly. “At least the hunters were fed??”

Crutchie snorted, “Yeah and now they're over fed. I guess it's for the best though since they're so cranky when not fed.”

“Why’d you come over here anyway? I thought you and Les were going to adventure in the glass desert and get more fire slimes.” Davey turned back to mess with whatever he was working on before. Whatever it was, it was making his hands oily, “Could use more rainbow hen-hens too. Maybe a rooster-roo if you're lucky on finding one.”

“Well _actually_ I got some star mail from a rancher today and was _wondering_ if you were interested in checking it out?  He was talking all about this slime he called ‘quicksilver’ and I would feel bad turning something new down, _so_ , I thought you would be interested? You always did like new slimes.”

The way Davey’s eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of new slimes made Crutchie’s heart flutter, “New slimes eh? I’ll have to go by and check it out then! I don’t...I hope he doesn't mind I’m not you? I know some ranchers are picky about that.”

“Look, Spot got picky _once_ and it was on me. I didn't exactly tell him or Race about how I found you guys and so they thought you were stealing. They’re okay with you now right? I mean a little watchful around you, but okay...” Crutchie snorted. It really was quite the awkward interaction with the other two ranchers thinking back on it now.

“Well...then I guess I’ll go, but Im taking one of the communication devices with me and uh..one of the packs in case any tar show up while I’m there.” Davey wiped his hands on the ‘lab apron’ tied around his waist and got up to go gather up the supplies needed to travel.

Crutchie in the meantime made sure to send a star mail back to the new _‘rancher/possible friend’_ about Davey’s visit to his ranch and a teleport was set up before he could even blink. Right next to Spot and Race’s place. “That was...oddly fast.”

  
And then as quick as the teleport came up, Davey was ready to go.  


“Right! Well I think I got everything, but, I was thinking maybe you come too? You don’t have to see the slimes with me or anything like that but you _are_ the owner of the ranch.” Davey shrugged casually, “ _Aaand_ I may or may not be totally nervous about this now that it's really hit me. Such as the possibility of this new rancher not liking who I am or maybe he's really against the science area or uh-”

Crutchie studied Davey for a second, looking over his stance and his obvious anxiousness. He couldn't help but let out a full belly laugh that nearly caused him to fall over and Davey to redden even more with embarrassment.  
  
Crutchie caught his breath but kept a huge smile upon his face. “Alright Jacobs,I’ll come with you, but try to hide how flustered you are yeah? We can leave Les here to keep an eye out on the slimes and harvest some food for them. I also need to refill the carrot stock, so he’ll be distracted enough.” he shrugged, patting Davey playfully on the back. “You can leave the other pack here actually and I’ll just lend you mine while we’re there.”  
  
Davey shoved him back, just as playfully mind you, for laughing at him. “Well we should get going then, don’t want to keep whoever this guy is waiting!” he chimed. Together they made their way to the teleport and stepped in.  
  
And when they got to the new ranch, they were _not_ expecting to be standing upon the first set of floating islands the two of them had really ever seen.


	2. Kelly Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wasn't really new to Far, Far Range, he was just very secretive. He didn’t like to interact much with other ranchers unless he knew them well enough and you can't know a person well enough if you don’t talk to them. Not just that, but he didn’t trust any of them with his supply and slime. He always worried since the Delancey incident that they would end up hurt in one way or another, or that he’d be stolen from, so he kept his humble abode a secret.

Jack wasn't really new to Far, Far Range, he was just very secretive. He didn’t like to interact much with other ranchers unless he knew them well enough and you can't know a person well enough if you don’t talk to them. Not just that, but he didn’t trust any of them with his supply and slime. He always worried since the Delancey incident that they would end up hurt in one way or another, or that he’d be stolen from, so he kept his humble abode a secret.

There were few ranchers he did know and few who knew of him and his secret area where he took care of the quicksilver slime. No one was bold enough to work with the electricity they needed to thrive and Jack took it as an opportunity. Racetrack Higgins was the one who told him about Crutchie’s little ranch and convinced Jack to give the kid a chance, something about how he's explored most of the land and knows the way around like the back of his hand. Jack wasn't completely sure.

 

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_ Race followed Jack down the path, the two of them keeping a steady pace with the quicksilver slime while they chattered about how they've been. _

_ “Things are just hard to handle on my own ya know? I love this place, it's like my own secret getaway sorta in the sky, but what am I going to do when it's too much Race?” Jack stopped walking and looked to the other with pleading eyes, as if to ask for his help. _

_ Race only snorted, “Oooh no, no way. I work with Spot now, you know that.” he shook his head and laughed, “Look if you want some help I got the guy for you. He calls himself Crutchie and he's explored just about every part of his section here.  He's got a nice little ranch going and works with a scientist or something like that. I think you’d like him.”  _

_ Jack thought about it, but shook his head to the option of even meeting a unfamiliar rancher. “I’m not sure about that, I don’t even know the guy Race. For all I know he could steal from my ranch and run off with supplies-” _

_ Race burst out laughing and laughed even more at the look of confusion on the other boy’s face. It took him a moment to really catch his breath before asking, “Y-you think...ohmygod...you think a guy named  _ **_Crutchie_ ** _ is going to  _ steal  _ from you?”  _

_ “What's the problem? Why are you laughing?” Jack frowned. _

_ “Because you think a guy named Crutchie is going to steal from you! Jack one of his legs doesn't work correctly, he walks around with a crutch, that's why he's called Crutchie! Not just that but you literally have cameras all over this damn ranch!” _

_ Okay well in fairness, that should have been obvious to Jack. He gaped, face flushed pink, and quickly cleared his throat as they continued to chase after the quicksilver slime. “Yeah well- then why are you suggesting some guy with a damaged leg to help me? If he's got a leg problem then he don’t got the guts to be here on this ranch and-” _

_ “Don’t be so damn quick to judge.” Race butted in, frowning at Jack. “He's literally the sweetest guy in all of Far, Far Range, Kelly! Really, I think you’d love him.” He smiled in attempts to settle Jack’s worries, and he knew his smiles always got through to Jack. “Don't even get me started on Mouth, that guy won't shut up once you get him going. Science this and safety that, the dude is never quite. Just like you.” _

_ “I know how to stop talking!” Jack argued playfully. _

_ “Yeah when it's not something about Santa Fe back on earth, you do.” Race shoved him, Jack shoving him back in response and the two chuckling together happily, “Look, I gotta go. You think about what I told you ‘bout Crutchie yeah? Be careful with him though, because if I hear you hurt him you bet your ass I and Spot will be after you.” _ __   
  


**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**   
  


Jack was sure to send a star mail to this Crutchie guy, offering a opportunity to explore his ranch and earn extra for doing so a few weeks after the conversation. To his surprise Crutchie sent one back saying he would think on it, then one saying he would send a friend, and then another about them both coming on over to his ranch. It was the most mail Jack had gotten in one day since he’d told Katherine about finally reaching the new planet when he first moved here.

“Easy enough of a start.” he hummed as he set up the teleport for the two guests. Jack decided he wanted to welcome them front and center to get a good feel for how they acted and who they were. When they arrived, well, he didn't exactly expect them to be  _ this _ excited about some floating islands and a few balloons Jack made himself that held floating screens here and there.

There were two boys as expected.

The one with the crutch, who Jack suspected was Crutchie, looked like he’d worked out in Far, Far Range for awhile. He had an okay looking tan that caused few freckles to appear on his face and arms, sandy hair hidden beneath a backward turned newsboy cap. Jack couldn't help but be drawn to the boys blue eyes and  _ man _ where they blue. He was shorter than his friend and Jack both, but he assumed this was because of the way he had to lean on his crutch to stand.   


Now the other guy, he was just as striking as Crutchie Brown hair, blue-green eyes, face clearly covered in blush for one reason or another, and hands stained with something oily looking. Jack assumed he was the one who loved to work with the slime science stuff, his own hat tucked into the belt of his pack. The guy looked pretty disoriented for a second once coming through the teleport with Crutchie too, Jack thought it was a little funny.   
If Jack was going to be totally honest, he had no idea how he was going to get through this day without making a absolute fool of himself.

“Welcome to ‘Kelly’s Manor’! The names Jack Kelly, and I take it  _ you _ are Crutchie.” he offered his hand for the other to shake.

Crutchie took it happily, “That does indeed happen to be me.” he grinned. His smile could light the world, Jack noted. “Its a real pleasure to meet ya mister Kelly! This here is the friend I mentioned.”

“O-oh uhm, David Jacobs.” the second boy smiled nervously and shook Jack’s hand in turn. He was clearly trying to cover up his excitement, “It's very nice to meet you. Wasn’t actually aware this place existed.”

“Wasn’t quite aware you existed either until Racetrack told me ‘bout you two.” Jack hummed, “Says you two could help me with keepin’ this place in order and feeding the quicksilvers. Though I think only one of you could handle the job.” he looked to Davey, “Seeing as the other’s leg isn't the best.” God did Jack hope he didn’t offend the younger kid, he really was trying his best to stay on their good side in hopes to get them to come back again later on, maybe befriend them.   
  
“Oh uh, yes that's why I came with him!” Davey exclaimed with much excitement. Clearly trying to contain his excitement before was given up on quickly, “I was going to use Crutchie’s pack while you talked to him? Just to get use to it and all-”   
  
“Whoa there cowboy. Now I will lend you one of my own vatpacks so there's no need to take your friends. I would prefer you use one of mine and it’s upgrades since it was made to handle these little guys when and if you are electrocuted by them.” Jack lead them to one of the side buildings and let them sit while he went on the hunt for one of the mentioned vatpacks. “I can also lend you a pair of dashboots that are totally faster than what either of you got now. I designed them myself actually.” he hummed, “Ah! Here we are.”   
  
Davey carefully placed the boots on first, slipping on the vatpack right after and making sure it was adjusted correctly to stay snuggly on him. “Well I think these will do just fine. Thank you mister Kelly, I assume directions are there when I step through the teleport yeah?”   
  
Jack nodded, “Course they are, wouldn’t want to send people in blind. Just one rule: Stay on the track and be careful. If you end up shocked it should only last a few seconds, maybe three, and if you are seriously hurt you will have a communicator on hand to tell me so we can get you out’a there quick as possible.” After a few more little instructions that wouldn’t be found in the racetrack area, Davey was off in the blink of an eye, ready to get started on trying something new and exciting.   
  
While Davey was off enjoying himself, which he very much was, Jack and Crutchie sat back in the previous building and chatted their lives away. Crutchie telling him of how he became a slime rancher and enharated his ranch from a lost family member, and Jack talking about how initially he’d come to the ranch to escape the earth but felt lost after a while and was losing his love for the place. How something was trying to tug him back to his place on the old world but he couldn’t quite pin why.   
  
Conversation like this went on like this for awhile, the two of them clicking easily together and losing track of the time that passed.   
  
Jack asked about Davey.   
Crutchie explained the story of how he found Davey and Les together.   
Crutchie asked about how he knew Race.   
Jack explained in full detail how they worked together before Spot Conlon came about.   
  
It was calm and happy and really what they both needed to get things off their mind. All that aside, Davey finally made his way back to them and transferred the quicksilver plorts into the storage area Jack already had set up. The sight of Davey covered in dust and chard spots upon his clothe caused both Jack and Crutchie to snicker, but only just a little bit.   
  
The tallest boy crossed his arms in frustration,  “Those little guys are faster than they look! One second they’re in front of me and then before I knew it they were behind me! I don’t quite understand how you keep up with them Jack, they’re almost impossibly fast.”   
  
“Not impossible, you just gotta get use to the boots is all. Trust me those things can keep up with the little guys for hours. I gave Race a pair before he life to join Spot on his ranch.” Jack patted Davey on the back and helped him remove his vatpack, “The boots are as fast as they can get without turning you into Quicksilver himself.” he snorted. Davey childishly stuck his tongue out and Crutchie just couldn’t help but burst out laughing.    
  
“Oh come on Davey you can’t lie about having fun out there. We both could see everything on Jack’s screens back here. Surprisingly he's got cameras all over the place, you looked happier out there than you do stuck in the slime science area back home.” Davey flushed, shrugging a little and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah well it's  _ not _ fun getting shocked so much. Maybe you should do it next time Charlie, then you can see how it feels getting electrocuted after being outrun by a bunch of blindingly shiny slime!” he fought back, tone still fairly playful with a hint of irritation.

“Well maybe if I didn't have’ta get around on a crutch I would try.” Crutchie smugly smiled, “Crutchie one, Davey zero.”

“Yeah well...bite me, asshole! I'm going back home to check on Les, make sure he didn’t set any of the mosaic slime free like he did last time. That's how we lost most our hen-hen remember?” Davey laughed lightly before leaving the room and hopping through the teleport home.

Jack was almost amused by the pairs relationship with each other, though he was expecting Crutchie to be the first to drop a swear. Davey seemed like the kinda guy who would be too stuck up to say such things. Jack was obviously proven wrong but shrugged the thought off, turned to the sandy haired boy whom was still with him, “Soooo, Charlie?”

“Well yes but everyone calls me Crutchie. A name I prefer anyway, it's better sounding in my personal opinion.” he fiddled with his crutch a bit, “Guess we’ve all learned a few new things yeah? Now I know where Race got the nickname “Racetrack”. This place is pretty remarkable mister Kelly, almost something special. I like it and might visit more -” Jack went to happily cut in but was stopped swiftly by Crutchie’s raised hand, “- I’m not done, if I’m going to keep coming here with Davey then you need to come visit our ranch now and again. Not only do I think you’d like the place but it's always nice to get a change in scenery. I’m sure Les would love to meet you and I know Davey is going to poke you for information on your boots so he can make some himself.” 

Jack thought about it, it was only the first day after all and he didn't want to cause these guys more trouble than it's worth. But on the other hand they were nice and he kinda liked talking to Crutchie and new friends wouldn't hurt, right? He spit on his hand and stuck it out to Crutchie, the other doing the same and excitedly shaking his hand, a huge grin upon his face. “I guess you got yourself a deal kid.”  
  
“And I promise you mister Kelly, you are going to  _ love _ my ranch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it turns out this fic is going to only be two chapters and other fics for the series, such as one shots and so forth, will be continuing on the story itself. I hope you enjoyed this fun little thing and if it gets enough attention maybe I will write more.  
> I will be sure to go back and fix anything done wrong when I catch it as I do not always see the errors in google docs after re-reading 5000 times.
> 
> Comments are always amazing  
> Kudos are also nice.
> 
> Have a nice night!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a calm and happy fic and not a single drop of angst will be placed upon it.  
> I will go back and fix any issues I may see as I don't see them right away when writing in docs even after looking over it 5000000 times.
> 
> Not sure if this fic is going to be four or two chapters but we'll see.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved!  
> Especially comments...


End file.
